godsinvokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Caius Nighthorn
Caius Nighthorn is a Dragon Invoker, a student of Gods Invocation Academy , and the main male protagonist of Gods Invoker Apperance Cauis is a slim young man with messy blonde hair. He has narrow dark eyes. Caius's outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with blue trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, long casual pants, and blue wristbands on both his wrists. Cauis has a tatoo at his right chest, symbolizes that he uses Dragon Invocation. Personality Caius portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devestating blows for the sake of others. He is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be. He is apparently perceptive and knowledgeable. Caius behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female he meets for the first time. History SPOILER WARNING! He lived as a normal child when he was young but by the age of 7, his parents died mysteriously. Eventually, he was found by Hilda Trauss, the headmaster of Gods Invocation Academy, and raised him at the Otherworld. Synopsis SPOILER WARNING! Frost Angel Arc Caius celebrates his 16th birthday. He is now finally in the right age to become an Invoker. The next day, enrollment goes on at GIA and Caius signs up. He together with his friends, Divine and Trevor , signs up and receives a test concerning their ability to be an Invoker. Caius passes and discovered that his Invocation uses a very rare one, Dragon Invocation. Upon knowing this, Caius taked pride of his potential. Cauis then challenges Trevor to a duel to test out his newly-found abilities but Trevor refuses, knowing that they both don't have the knowledge to do so. After several days, Caius gains more knowledge of how to use his Invocation. One day, Caius and Trevor trains in a certain feild when suddenly Divine warns them to return at the Academy at once. Once they arrived, Hilda Trauss , the headmaster of GIA , states that one of their students suddenly went missing. Caius, Trevor, and Divine were subjected to search for the missing student. While traveling at Snow Pine forest, they met Kain who sneaked out at the academy to meet them and suggest to help them find this student. Having no choice, Caius and the others agreed. Abilities Dragon Invocation: A rare type of invocation, known to be a lost type of invocation. It utilizes the user's agility and speed. It also let's the user to use various types of elemental magic. It also improves the user's physical prowess and gives the ability to jump into high places. Dragon Knight: Caius signed up to be a knight, a class that uses the power of swords. As a dragon invoker, knights gain the power of inhuman speed and strength similar to that of dragons, resulting for a Dragon Knight class. Lightning Element: Caius's attacks seems are usually marked with lightning elements Gallery Caius1.png DSC_2101.JPG|First Official Artwork made by Marc Quiel A. Pascual Category:Characters